Shingeki no Song Parodies
by Ato-sama
Summary: You request the songs, I rewrite them the best I can. -Currently taking requests-This idea just popped into my head. Chapter 9 is rated M and Chapter 8 is rated T. Enjoy my dumplings
1. I'll make a solider out of you

**Disclaimer: Snk and 'I'll make a man out of you' do NOT belong to me. Only my lyrics.**

**Title: I'll make a solider out of you**

Let's start training, to defeat the titans

You first think combat, but it starts with knowledge

Now it's time to test the 3Dmg

Eren, shape up 'fore tomorrow's through

Or it is, off to the fields, with you.

Your filled with anger, from your past

No need to worry, your fifth in your class

Seems like you are moving on,

But there's one more test before you go

You'll have to battle for Trost

**Jean:** We're being sent out to death

**Thomas: **Say 'goodbye' to those who knew me

**Mikasa: **Eren, you fool please just don't die

**Me: **Just hope you thought this through

**Armin: **OH NO-Eren just became titan food!

(To be a solider)

We must sacrifice our all

(To be a solider)

To protect the walls

(To be a solider)

To protect family and friends

And make sure titans come to an end

**Mikasa:** What is the point without Eren around

'Just don't fight this titan and stay down'

Then another titan comes around

And is fighting on our side

Wait a minute, that's Eren in disguise

(To be a solider)

We must sacrifice our all

(To be a solider)

To protect the walls

(To be a solider)

To protect family and friends

And make sure titans come to an end

(To be a solider)

We must sacrifice our all

(To be a solider)

To protect the walls

(To be a solider)

To protect family and friends

And make sure titans come to an end

**This is what I do when I'm bored. Make song parodies, and I was like 'why not post them'. Request a song and I'll try my best to convert it into a SnK parody. **

**I have two ongoing stories to update, but I wanted to try it.**

**Well, request away my dumplings~**


	2. Titans just wanna have food

**This song was requested by lizardboy.**

**I'll set the situation: the titans are singing Eren a song about what titans just wanna do**

**Disclaimer: The lyrics are mine, but Snk and 'Girls just wanna have fun' aren't mine**

**Title: Titans just wanna have food**

I scrape at the walls in the morning light

Eren says,

"When are you all gonna die?"

"Oh Eren dude, you're not the most fortunate one

But we titans, just wanna have food

Oh we titans, just wanna have food."

The corps ride, in the middle of the night

Eren yells,

"When are you all gonna die!?"

"Oh Eren dude,

We know your part titan too

But we titans, still wanna eat you

Oh we titans still wanna eat..."

That's all we really want

Some food

But you put up those walls

The Colossal made Shinganshina fall

And we titans ate

(Titans, we just wanna have food)

(Titans, we just wanna have...)

You Survey Corps come out to our beautiful world

And (try) slay us all away

To 'venture out into the world

You wanna be the one who roams free

But we titans, are gonna eat you

Oh we titans, just wanna eat...

That's all we really want

Some food

But you got eaten by titan-looking god

And found out you weren't human at all

(oh) If you join our side, we won't eat you

Titans~

We just wanna have food

Titans~

We just wanna have food

**It's 1am in the morning, my dog is barking at me. I'm just tired. It isn't as good as it could've been. **

**But enjoy. I hope it is to your expectations, lizardboy. I tried. **

**I haven't herd this song in years, but it brings back memories. We'll I need some sleep.**

**Request and tomorrow I'll get working on it.**

**And remember, titans just wanna have food, my dumplings~**


	3. Don't let them know

**This idea just popped into my head.**

**Situation: Eren has been transported into the real world and learns that he and his friends are just apart of a show. When he comes back to his world, he wonders if he should tell everyone or not. Everyone else breaks out into song with Eren to out what's wrong.**

**Disclaimer: 'Let it go' and Snk belong to their rightful owners. The lyrics are just mine.**

**Title: Don't let them know**

Can't believe we're just entertainment

And characters of a show

Is 'Eren' even my real name?

Tell me someone, I need to know

Should I tell them what we really are?

No, I can't do that. It'll tear apart their hearts

Don't let them in, Don't let them see

That our lives are lived in a series

What are feels? It's just too surreal

Are my comrades even dead?!

Don't let them know, They can't know

I have to hold onto this. I'm sure

They can't know, They can't know

That their deaths just thicken the storyline

Are they really my friends or is it all fake?

Well, all that I can do

Is keep them all from heartbreak

**Armin:** It seems Eren, is depressed again

**Jean: **We need to help, even though I don't like him

**Mikasa: **Eren, tell us what is wrong?

**Hanji: **You can tell us if there's a problem

**Levi: **Think now brat. Can't you see, set your troubles free!

Don't let them know, You can't know

**Hanji: **What is it we can't know?

Can't let them know; It'll make a mess

**Armin: **Eren your not making any sense

I know inside you'll die; my lips are sealed, my hands are tied

You'll never know

**Erwin: **What is all this commotion?

**Jean:** Eren's depressed, and won't tell us Commander Erwin

**Erwin:** Eren tell us now, we have to go on an expedition

I know you're good friends

If I tell, it'll all come to an end

You won't know

**Armin: **Just let us know

**Hanji: **We have to hurry, it's almost dawn

**Mikasa:** Just let us know

You won't know

**Jean:** That's it I'm done ***rage quits***

**Levi: **Eren, you know we're here. So stop sheading those tears

**Erwin: **Everyone we have to go!

***sigh*** Fine, our lives are just a show.

**Levi: **What?

**Eren:** N-Nothing!

**Yay~ **

**This song was in my head for a while. When I woke up I wrote it.**

**Request a song my dumplings~**


	4. Attack on Titan

**Two songs in one day!**

**Situation: A girl wishes to be in the SnK world. Then realizes she has a good life in her own world.**

**Disclaimer: 'Under the Sea' and Snk do NOT belong to me. Only the lyrics do.**

**Title: Attack on Titan **

Oh look another chapter

I wish they'd come out more faster

Probably about Eren dealing

With anger management

Just look at the world around them

They are in a constant war

Such action-packed adventures

I wish there was more

Attack on Titan

Attack on Titan

It's so boring in the real world

Take it from me

Out in this world, they work all day

In theirs, they die away

While they keep dying, I sit here crying

Attack on Titan

In there it seems fun

Without the half-Marco puns

The people out here ain't merry

It's actually quite scary

But people in there aren't lucky

They have a worse fate

Warring against man-eating giants

Guess I shouldn't complain (uh-ah)

Attack on Titan

Attack on Titan

We humans think we have it very, very bad

At least out here we thrive

Attack on Titan, they barely survive

We have no troubles, they live in a bubble

Attack on Titan

Attack on Titan

Attack on Titan

Since life is so rough here, go try to live there; you'll never make it

They barely escape death

Most of us sit at desks

We should feel sorrow

Some won't see tomorrow

Attack on Titan

Attack on Titan

Attack on Titan~

**This actually happened to me. I always wanted to live in the SnK world. Then I realized it wouldn't be so fun, trying not to die every five seconds. And all of my friends complain about how bad they've got it.**

**"I'm to tired to walk, eh~"**

**Seriously. **

**Well request away my dumplings~**


	5. Solider Sacrifice

**Warning: This may be depressing for some readers and if you do not like the mention of Ereri turn back NOW! If you do, then enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Alice Sacrifice' or SnK. Only the some of lyrics.**

**Thanks to Rockleetist for the english version.**

**Title: Solider Sacrifice**

**Mikasa:**

The first solider was a revengeful woman of the spade

With no emotion in her eyes, she was a lone solider

Never hesitating to slay all within her way

Creating paths of blood that followed her through Wonderland

Deep into the forest, the solider rode alone

Captured and mawled, without fullfiling her promise

If it were not for the defening screams that were herd

No one would have ever known that she had died

**Armin:**

The second solider was a smart man of the diamond

With his broken ego. He told lies within his words

He told his untrue stories to all in Wonderland

Creating the image of untrust worthy and dishonest

Deadly, yet convincing a complection like an angel

Was shot by a follower who silenced his lies to death

One single line bloomed in his place with hate and spite

'His twisted lies this dying man lay breathing his last breath'

**Hanji:**

The third solider was a titan-lover woman of club

She caught, and tested on every titan in Wonderland

She charmed every person to her beck and call

A titan-filled country following her faithfully

So as queen she passed law, titans would be protected

Over taken by all of her expeiramental dreams

Soon the country avoiding their own queen

No care for humans, only titans, she killed off most of the country

**Levi and Eren:**

And as this past two males walked in the woods

Partaking in tea underneath the trees they'd never part

They found an invitation to the queen

It was the Ace of Hearts

The fourth solider was a duo, completely oppisite

Both were exploring and could not find the ocean, their dream place

And so they ran through countless doors so recklessly

Two solider lovers running wild through Wonderland

A wrathful short corpral

A stubborn taller younger

But they had strayed too of course from the sea in Wonderland

They were never woken from their terrifying dream

Forever their souls would never see the sea~

**So in this everyone had something to accomplish, but never did.**

**Mikasa: Was a soldier who fought the titans and she had to protect Eren; so she slautered every titan that crossed her. But she became so over whelmed she soon lost sight in her goal and got eaten out of pure ignorance**

**Armin: Was a officer that had to keep a secret; so he lied to thoses who couldn't know it. He soon saw he had power of the knowledge of others and lied to everyone. He gained followers, then when they saw the truth a follower killed him. People didn't grieve and made one fact that was true about him.**

**Hanji: She was a sciencetist and she was engaged to a king. That king was killed and Hanji was left in charge of the country. Mixing up her royal duties and expeirements, she soon decided that titans would be apart of the country. Many tired to stop her, but she killed them. She soon lost her humanity and whenever people tried to kill her, she would set titans free to eat and kill towns people. Now, all her subjects listen to her without questions and hide from her.**

**Levi and Eren: They were both royal guards to the queen. The queen was very grateful to them and let them travel for 4 years to explore the world. When they were kids Levi promised they would see the ocean together, and Eren promised after that they would get married. When they were exploring the Spade's forest, Mikasa's sprirt over herd the two soon-to-be husband and wife. Mikasa didn't like the fact Eren would marry Levi and posssed Eren. She made Eren kill Levi. When Mikasa left Eren's body, Eren saw what he had done and went straight back to the castle, carrying Levi's body. He asked Queen Hanji for a wish and that wish was for him to be experimented on in the most painful and horrible ways. The queen reluctently granted his wish and watched as one of her remaining friends lived a long and painful life filled with self-hate and rage at himself.**

**Depressing I know.**

**Thanks to Rockleetist for the inspiration. Some of her lyrics are in here.**

**I had to put Ereri in there, or the song and backstory would be kinda off.**

**Have fun reading this depressing stuff my dumplings~**


	6. Eren and Rivaille (aka Little Town)

**Thanks to foxessive for requesting this song.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Belle' or Snk. Just the lyrics.**

**Title: Eren and Rivaille**

**Titans: **

Little town, filled with little people

Ev'ry day, like the one before

Little town, filled with sleeping people

Let's go and wake them up

**Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour!**

**Rivaille:**

There goes the janitor who slacks his duties

That triggers my damn OCD

Take a mop at the red spot

And clean up the bloody splat

**104 Trainning Squad:**

Who the hell got time for that?

**Erwin:**

Look there he goes,

He's strange, no question

Bored and emotionless,

Can't you tell?

**Mike:**

Always annoyed by the crowd

**Hanji:**

He has a very short temper (no pun indended)

**104 Trainning Squad:**

No denying he's a harsh man, that Corporal Rivaille

***Eren and Jean arguing***

***Mikasa and Armin trying to stop it***

**Sasha:**

I want more food!

**Connie:**

But you just ate!

**Rivaille:**

All of you get back to work if you want to keep your life!

**Everyone:**

Yes Sir!

**Men: **

Look there he goes, Eren's so peculiar! Trying to get to know the corporal so well

**Women:**

Following him like a dog

**Men:**

Corporal not minding all

**All:**

They are quite a puzzle, Eren and Rivalle

**Eren:**

Oh! Isn't he amazing?

The way he seems

he doesn't, care at all

He's like my prince charming,

the way he always looks at me

He doesn't know it, that I always adored him even after beating me

**Ouro:**

No wonder his name, Rivaille means 'badassery'

His record can parallel

**Petra:**

But behind that cold facade

He's very caring, it's odd

Very different than he wants you to to see him

**Eren:**

He's very different than I expected,

Very different, but in a good way, Corporal Rivaille

**Eren:**

Right at the moment at the court house witch I was everyone was against, he kicked me in my face and I fell

Here at the base there's only he that I'd let walk over me

So I'm making plans to break you out of your shell, Rivaille

**Towns girls:**

Look there he goes, isn't he dreamy

Corporal Rivaille, oh he's so cute

Be still my heart, I'm hardly breathing,

He's such a short, dark, strong, and handsome brute

**Eren: **

There must be more than this caged up life

**Rivaille:**

Just watch I'm going make Eren my wife

**All:**

Look there they go a pair

Who's strange but special

A most peculiar

couple

It's a pity and a sin

They just don't quite fit in!

**Men:**

A innocent masochist

**Women: **

A short, angry sadist

**All:**

They're very strange together! Eren and Rivaille!

**This song at first was just a song about Rivaille's antics, then it turned out to be out an Ereri song. I don't know how it happened!**

**Today I was having an agrument with my mom and suddenly I just screamed "Just fart out a freaking rainbow mom! J-Just ride a rollercoaster ride for gods sake!"**

**I- I don't know anymore, -_-" **

**My brain has stopped functioning properly.**

**Well enjoy my dumplings~**


	7. Die Young (SnK Parody)

**This parody was requested by marcy.**

**Disclamer: I only own the lyrics, Not 'Die young' or 'SnK'**

**Title: Die Young (SnK parody)**

I can hear the heart beats; they're as loud as the drums

It's not fair that we'll lose everyone

Oh why Hajime Isayama?

Why did you have to make most of us die young?

We're gonna die young

We're gonna die young

Why did you have to make most of us die young?

We're all just kids and you make us die young

Young kids: gonna die

Runnin' to stay alive

Wall Maria was invaded; This is wrong

We should be living long, not all be gone

I mean take a look at episode one **(you know)**

No sane person would say it was fun **(fo show)**

**Marco:**

Half of me wants to stay and fight **(yeah)**

But I know most won't make it out alive

Hajime Isayama screwed up our lives **(uh-huh)**

Forced to fight titans 'till we die

This charactor Thomas Wagner; he'll be the first one to go

Would you please put me in a different show

He taunts us with the outside

It seems that all of us are gonna die young

Our love's gonna die young

We're gonna die young

This ain't gonna be fun

My friends are gone, please help me someone

'Sup punks, you're all dorks

Welcome to the Survey Corps

Seems like you're slacking off

I want the place spotless, in one hour tops

Oh man, can't believe we have to deal with this prick **(you know)**

We're all gonna die. I'm gonna be sick **(fo show)**

[Quit your whinning, we have no time **(yeah)**

We have to get revenge for all the lost lives

Watch your back, we're coming outside **(uh-huh)**

We're no longer gonna die]

Thought I herd Armin scream (no one cares) But Hei..(shut up) ok

That titan chick is comin' in hot (hey shouln't I) Not a chance

Hajime wants us to advance. We must go or gonna die young

I never have any fun...

We're too cute to die young

**Jean:**

Marco's gone; Hajime, why'd you make them die young?

**I just got back from Saikou Con and it was awesome!**

**Check out this orginal manga 'Sacred' created by 'Lizbeth R. Jimenz**

**The website is " www. Sacred The "**

**You can also find her at:**

**(Face book) Sacred-The-OEL-Manga**

**(Tumblr) SacredTheManga. Tumblr**

**(Deviantart) **

**Well enjoy this song my dumplings~**


	8. I killed two men version1

**This was requested by loud andannoying**

**This is not the dirty version**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'I kissed a girl' or 'SnK', only the lyrics.**

**Title: I killed two men**

This was the way I planned, I had to kill men

I went insane, knife in hand, lost my humanity

It's not the law to had to save a friend, I had to

I saw thier blood on the floor, then I realized

I killed two men, and I liked it

The taste of thier blood on my lips

I killed two men, and I liked it

Taught Mikasa how to be ruthless

It was wrong

But felt so right

I think I'm losing my mind

I killed two men, and I liked it

I liked it~

No, didn't even know thier name, it doesn't matter

Just experiments in my game, I know I'm insane

My head blurrs and whirls, hard to control

I saw my mom get eaten, by a titan

And know I'm getting revenge, like spiderman

What I saw made me more insane, it doesn't bother me

Want revenge even though Mikasa's the favorite

These thoughts are wrong

To do them it's right

I kill them in thier sleep tonight

I hurt others and I like it

I like it~

The redness of the blood, so magical

The taste, the look, so beatiful

Hard to resist, so drinkable

Ain't no big deal, it's innoecent

I watch my comrades die, and like it

Don't tell anyone and we're even

I killed my Marco, because he knew my secret

Be afriad Humainty is my next target

You may think it's wrong

To eat your own kind

But that's the only way for me to survive

I kill people, and titans

I kill both kind~

**iNsAnItY~**

**Eren being iNsAnE. Like usual**

**Something's wrong with me -_-"**

**Well (try to) enjoy my dumplings~**


	9. I kissed Heichou dirty version2

**Warning: This is a little too explicit Ereri, This chapter is rated M for saftey issues, nuff said.**

**Hey guys, this song was requested by loud andannoying.**

**I actaully have two versions of this song, so... this is the dirty one**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'I kissed a girl' or 'SnK'. Only the lyrics.**

**Title: I kissed Heichou **

This was not the way I planned it, not the way to get his attention

He walked up to me, bored look on his face, I was lost in my daydream

It was, so unexpected

He kissed me there, with tounge too~

"I'm in love with you, you caught my attention"

I kissed Heichou, and I liked it

The way he was so dominant

Well, it's like he kissed me, for a minute

Hope Mikasa doesn't find out, and murders him

People say it's wrong

But it felt so right

Going to play a game in his room tonight

I kissed Heichou, and I liked it

I liked it~

No, I don't think thing will be the same, it doesn't matter

Between two possesive people, if we get found out, we're over

It is okay, being uke is what I do

Around him I can't behave

He chains me up, and teaches me to obey

I kiss Heichou, and I like it

Being smaller, yet the dominant

I'm speical to Heichou, and I enjoy it

The way he rewards me, with his dick

Makes me feel so good

I just need more

Want to be controlled, face slamed into the floor

I'm Heichou's boyfriend, and he's mine

He's mine

He is so magical

Soft skin, pink lips, so kissable

Hard to resist, so touchable

Too sexy to deny it

Doesn't hurt too much, I'm a machosist

I'm Heichou's husband, won't deny it

His sword is so big

I'm Heichou's and only his

Mikasa found out and threw a fit

Our sex is long

Dusk 'till dawn

Don't want anyone, I'm only his

I love Heichou, and he loves me

He's perfect for me

**I was feeling dirty :)**

**If your and Ereri fan enjoy**

**If not well... I warned ya**

**Enjoy my dumplings~**


	10. Titanz

**Important: Ok guys if you want to request a parody, from now on PM me, K?**

**This parody was requested by Seryyth.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own 'Gorillaz' or 'SnK' only the lyrics.**

**Little Warning: Mild cursing and InSaNe!Eren**

**Title: Titan**

Oh oh oh oh oh~

I ain't happy, I'm feeling mad

Mom got eaten, not gonna talk 'bout dad

They're all cowards, Wall Maria broke down

Before death my mom called out

I ain't happy, I'm feelin' revenge

My mind's scared, with all the deaths

We're orphans, with a dream

We're going to see the sea

We're going (x 3)

Yeah... Ha Ha!

Finally now we can get out of this cage

Now, we sign up for the military

Cos they don't care 'bout age

I know I shouldn't be there

But I'm not even scared

I'm gonna kill titans

For revenge; I'm their rival

Insane

Bet you already knew that too

Upside-down view

Looks like I have to step up my game

They hiss and boo

At the Survey Corp

They think they all just lose

Chicks and dudes

Who you think really protects you?

Sword, titans gonna have it in you

You lite my fuse

The world is cruel

Fictional? Mabye

Mystical

Beautiful

Nothin' is as it appears to be

I'm Humanity's Last Hope, baby

Lifeless

That's what we are, caged up like this

But priceless

Just you think humanity's lost, you can't do this shit

Who's wrong or right? It's...

Smoke flowing, righteous, taken down with one hit

Feared among those

Right here feels like home

Now I'm happy, but I'm still mad

I got friends to, help forget 'bout mom and dad

We're fighting, hopefully not for long

Using my monster, to fight what's wrong

I'm happy, but still have hate

Those titans, are the ones to blame

We're fighting, hopefully not for long

Using my monster, to fight what's wrong

To fight what's wrong (x 4)

First learn the simple basics

Without you won't make it

Don't judge, I act

Child-like to cover up

My insaneness

You have it or you don't, that's my policy

I am

Everything I need to be

I have a monster inside me

I'm Humanity's Last Hope, baby

I look around and I cry

I see destruction, and I'm the

Definition of Corruption in disguise

Mikasa has a fuckin' brother complex

And Armin tells lies

Fight with your mind, not your brawn

Rely on others, to kill Satan's spawn

Make me your guide

But y'all see me as a monster3

You don't see what's inside

You just look with your eyes

Your all cowards

So I'm gonna strike them down

With Rivialle as my mentor

With others who'll join us, so mother fuckers

Remember I'm on your side

I do this

So you can survive when all is hopeless

Blood dripping,

The rememerence of when I killed two men

No telling this, remember

It's all in my head

I ain't right, in my head

Still want revenge for mom, 'cause she's dead

Friends alive, hoping for long

Don't imagine death's, it is wrong

I act fine, but I'm losing my mind

Who's side, am I on?

Titans, or human kind

My saniy is all gone

All gone (x 4)

My sanity is all gone

All gone (x 4)

My sanity is all gone

All gone (x 4)

My sanity is all gone

All gone (x 2)

My sanity is all gone

All gone (x 2)

My sanity is all gone

All gone (x 2)

Sanity gone

**Eren being InSaNe.**

**As usaul.**

**Again. **

**-_-"**

**Remember. PM me to request parodies of songs.**

**Enjoy the InSaNiTy my dumplings~**


	11. T & O

**I am SOOOOOOOO SORRY!**

**I have A LOT of problems right now. Like how BOTH computers broke and now school is providing students with chrome books and can see what students are looking at. And fights going on between my friends. And procrastinating on cleaning my room. And planning another Con trip with people that have no idea what anime and manga is. So, yeah. Busy, busy, busy. But I don't know which S & M the requester wanted, so I'm going with Beyonce.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'S & M', nor 'AoT', only the lyrics are mine.**

**Title: T & O**

**Hanji: **

Na na na, come on  
Na na na, come on  
Na na na na na, come on  
Na na na, come on, come on, come on

Na na na, come on  
Na na na, come on  
Na na na na na, come on  
Na na na, come on, come on, come on  
Na na na na

At first I was mad; Now I'm not turning back

_They _are my obsession; Oh wait I forgot to mention:

Titans are great, Titans are fine

Out of this world; Out of line

Get the picture: More information, I want more

We think they're bad, but we really don't know that

Steam in the air, when they're killed, it pains me to watch

Don't need children of my own, 'cause titans are my babies!

Na-na na, come on, come on, come on, I like them, like them

Come on, come on, come on, I like them, like them  
Now come on, come on, come on, I like them, like them  
Come on, come on, come on, I like them, like them

Ti-Ti-Titans, my Ob-Ob-Obession

Ti-Ti-Titans, my Ob-Ob-Obession

Oh, I love the feelings they make me feel

Wanting to experiment on

Knowing everything, it's what I yearn for

My love's very strong

Going outside the walls

To capture, ah, ah, ah, more, oh more

We think they're bad, but we really don't know that

Steam in the air, when they're killed, it pains me to watch

Don't need children of my own, 'cause titans are my babies!

Na-na na, come on, come on, come on, I like them, like them

Come on, come on, come on, I like them, like them  
Now come on, come on, come on, I like them, like them  
Come on, come on, come on, I like them, like them

Ti-Ti-Titans, my Ob-Ob-Obession

Ti-Ti-Titans, my Ob-Ob-Obession

Ti-Ti-Titans, my Ob-Ob-Obession

Ti-Ti-Titans, my Ob-Ob-Obession

~~~~~~~~~~~Line~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**I have tests tomorrow and I should study, but I like writing way more than Science and Social Studies.**


	12. Can you see the dead bodies?

**Pretty much on their way to Shiniganshina to Eren's basement, Eren's friends are dying and he's feeling uncertain about telling the last remaining of his friends about his past.**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING, but the lyrics. Not 'Can you feel the love tonight?'. Not 'AoT'.**

**Title: Can you see the dead bodies?**

**No one is particular: **

I can see what's happening. _(What?)_

And they haven't got a clue. _(Who?)_

They make new friends, and here's the bottom line. They'll be dying soon. _(Oh)_

Ze sweet retreat to Heaven

Down here there's sadness everywhere

And with this unsure atmosphere

Disaster's in the air

Can you see the dead bodies?

The tears they bring

Humans, like always, are of lower species

of the titans

**Eren:**

One thing to do for Mom

But how to make friends see

'Bout what happened and the promise from the past? Impossible!

They'd scoff and pity me

**Eren's Mom (in Heaven):**

He's holding on, to memories

His new path, He must decide

Why won't he be the hero I know he is?

The hero that's inside

**No one in particular:**

Can you see the dead bodies?

The tears they bring

Humans, like always, are of lower species

of the titans

Can you see the dead bodies?

You needn't look too far

All his dead friends makes Eren uncertain

But Shiniganshina is where they are

**A person from the Survey Corps:**

And if we lose him in the fight

It can be assured

**A person from the Survey Corps:**

That the human race is history

In short, without him. Our path is doomed~

~~~~~~~~~~Line~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**I'm not gonna lie. This one was my favorite on to make. I was just one of those songs that the lyrics made up themselves.**


	13. Had Too Much

**Okay. in this song people, before the titans, used up Earth's resources and God warned them. But they didn't listen, so thus why titans were created. And people now regret not listening.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Had Enough" or "AoT", only the lyrics.**

**Title: Had Too Much**

Milk Earth's real worth

Made sure to get it first

We now kiss our lives goodbye

'Cause of our rotten core inside

We now are prisoners

Our lives have gotten much worse

People don't want life, We have to fight to survive

We had to have it all

It was never too much

We were greedy stubborn bastards

But is this what we deserve?

Our lives came undone

No one will ever come, only leave us to regret what we have done

Free and roaming eyes, we no longer live that life

Oh, we learned by now, must bring the enemy down

Some have lost their minds, Some fear the outside

Some don't have the will to fight, and given up on their lives

We had to have it all

It was never too much

We were greedy stubborn bastards

But is this what we deserve?

Our lives came undone

No one will ever come, only leave us to regret what we have done

Hold me down (I will live again)

Put me out (I will break it in)

Hold me down (Better in the end)

We had to have it all

GRIt was never too much

We were greedy stubborn bastards

But is this what we deserve?

Our lives came undone

No one will ever come, only leave us to regret what we have done

Heaven help us

~~~~~~~~~~Line~~~~~~~~~~~

**I am so annoyed. I just was about done, when I accidently clicked this add, and it wouldn't close. So I had to hit 'back' and I lost all of my work, and I forgot a line. GRRRRRRRRRR!**

**Well, at least it is done! This song is kind of religious, stupid Catholic School. Making a religious song about death and violence. But anyway...hope you enjoyed.**


	14. Death in a Box

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Heart Shaped Box' or 'Aot', just the lyrics.**

_They _eye me like food, I feel weak

I've been trapped inside these walls for more than weeks

I've been drawn into this in-e-sca-pable trap

I'm gonna keep on going till my world turns black

Hey! Wait!

I've got a new complaint

Forever in debt to pay back what was paid

Hey! Wait!

I never said you had to lay-

To make sure no one has died in vain

Hey! Wait!

Why am I filled with self-hate?

Please give the advice that I crave

You advice~

Man-eating beings, won't go away yet

Cut off from the world and take your last breath

Broken lives, running away from the threat

We're on an umbilical noose, I chose not to go back

Hey! Wait!

Please don't make a mistake

Our numbers are cut off again

Hey! Wait!

Better be no complaints

You signed up, no escaping fate

Hey! Wait!

Why were _they_ ever made?

Please give the answers that are craved

Your advice~

_They _eye me like food, I feel weak

I've been trapped inside these walls for more than weeks

I've been drawn into this in-e-sca-pable trap

I'm gonna keep on going till my world turns black

Hey! Wait!

Is it really you I hate?

Finding myself drowning in the red all around

Hey! Wait!

I won't accept this fate

Flying in the blue on our wings

Hey! Wait!

Why did I ever did choose this way?

Please the answers that we need, today~

Your advice~

Your advice~

Your advice~

**Not really an 'AoT' parody, more like 'just a parody'. But I like to think it's a complicated song for the Survey Corps, Eren, Levi, and Humanity's struggle all in one.**


	15. Sexy Back

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own 'Sexy Back' or 'AoT'. The lyrics are mine, though.**

**Levi:**

You need to go back

You brats clean up your act

You think your special, I'm the strongest, that's a fact

I'll kick you if you slack

Take 'em outside

**Eren:**

Dirty babe

You see these shackles

Baby I'm your slave

I'll let you whip me if I miss behave

It's okay, I don't really feel pain

Take 'em back in

**Chorus *is of all the girls that I can fit***

Come here girl

Go ahead, you're done for it

Come back in

Go ahead, you're done for it

**Hanji: **V.I.T. (Very. Important. Titan.)

Go ahead, you're done for it

***Mikasa sees Eren* Mikasa: **Gotta get through me

Go ahead, you're done for it

**Annie: **Who you think you're messing with?

Go ahead, you're done for it

**Random Yaoi fangirl (aka. Me): **Look at all these d***mouth is covered***

Go ahead, you're done for it

**Sasha, *sees meat*: **Gonna run a mile!

Go ahead, you're done for it

**Armin: **Don't be a ***sees what is next to "Chorus"*** Oh wait HEY!

Go ahead, you're done for it

**Christa: **Would you like some water with it? ***talking about food, doesn't know what the song is about***

Go ahead, you're done for it

Some water with it

Go ahead, you're done for it **(6x)**

Some water with it

**Erwin:**

I'm talking class with hats

My eyebrows aren't the only thing thick; fun fact ***winks***

The proper skills is what _you_ lack

Someone needs to teach you and fast

Take 'em outside

**Grisha (aka. Dr. Yeager/Jeager, or terrible father):**

I'm thirsty babe

My wife died

and my son's a slave

I'll examine you if you got a plague

I'll make you feel in a whole new way

Take 'em inside

**Chorus *is of all the girls that I can fit***

Come here girl

Go ahead, you're done for it

Come back in

Go ahead, you're done for it

**Hanji: **V.I.T. (Very. Important. Titan.)

Go ahead, you're done for it

***Mikasa sees Eren* Mikasa: **Gotta get through me

Go ahead, you're done for it

**Annie: **Who you think you're messing with?

Go ahead, you're done for it

**Random Yaoi fangirl (aka. Me): **Look at all these d***mouth is covered***

Go ahead, you're done for it

**Sasha, *sees meat*: **Gonna run a mile!

Go ahead, you're done for it

**Armin: **Don't be a ***sees what is next to "Chorus"*** Oh wait HEY!

Go ahead, you're done for it

**Christa: **Would you like some water with it? ***talking about food, doesn't know what the song is about***

Go ahead, you're done for it

Some water with it

Go ahead, you're done for it **(6x)**

Some water with it

**Ymir *cause she's the manliest out of them all*:**

I'm bringing sexy back

If they touch my Christa, I'll attack **(Me: on Titan)**

I'm a girl, yet you better watch your back

I'll burn you up, and that's a fact

Take 'em inside

**Chorus *is of all the girls that I can fit***

Come here girl

Go ahead, you're done for it

Come back in

Go ahead, you're done for it

**Hanji: **V.I.T. (Very. Important. Titan.)

Go ahead, you're done for it

***Mikasa sees Eren* Mikasa: **Gotta get through me

Go ahead, you're done for it

**Annie: **Who you think you're messing with?

Go ahead, you're done for it

**Random Yaoi fangirl (aka. Me): **Look at all these d***mouth is covered***

Go ahead, you're done for it

**Sasha, *sees meat*: **Gonna run a mile!

Go ahead, you're done for it

**Armin: **Don't be a ***sees what is next to "Chorus"*** Oh wait HEY!

Go ahead, you're done for it

**Christa: **Would you like some water with it? ***talking about food, doesn't know what the song is about***

Go ahead, you're done for it

Some water with it

Go ahead, you're done for it **(6x)**

Some water with it

**Ah, I love this song~**


	16. Ms Hyde

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Mrs. Hyde' or 'AoT', only the lyrics**

**Mikasa:**

At first glance

I'm a sweetheart

Goody-two shoes, a work of art

But you don't know, what I've been through

Hella strong, hurt my boys and I'll hurt you

And I know you~

Are still gonna risk it

You know you~

Are gonna get consequences

Better run for your life~

Welcome to your nightmare in my head

(Oh god)

Say hello to Satin for me

Hell is where you're going

(Oh god)

Do it again, you'll really be sorry

Welcome to my other side,

Hello, it's Ms. Hyde

I can be a bitch,

"You need to hurt some more"

A fairytale princess, and I'm at war

A touch of strength

"She's so pretty"

Good girl goes bad, being around my boys is risky

Better be scared, better be afraid

Run away 'fore the beast comes out of its cage

And I know you~

Are still gonna risk it

You know you~

Are gonna get consequences

Better run for your life~

Welcome to your nightmare in my head

(Oh god)

Say hello to Satin for me

Hell is where you're going

(Oh god)

Do it again, you'll really be sorry

Welcome to my motherly side,

Hello, it's Ms. Hyde

Hello, it's Ms. Hyde

Hello, it's Ms. Hyde

I'm like a ninja in the night,

Stronger than a titan

I will gently violate your mind

"Don't mess around with them again"

Pray for your life

You never know when it's your time

Welcome to your nightmare in my head

(Oh god)

Say hello to Satin for me

Hell is where you're going

(Oh god)

Do it again, you'll really be sorry

Nightmare's in your head

(Oh god)

Say hello to Satin for me

Hell is where you're goingWelcome to my motherly side,

(Oh god)

Do it again, you'll really be sorry

Welcome to my motherly side,

Hello, it's Ms. Hyde

Hello, it's Ms. Hyde

XXXXXXXxxxxxxOOOOOoooooooxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXX

**Mikasa and her overprotectiveness ****and obsession **** of Eren and Armin.**


	17. Clean it, Fight it, Don't grieve bout it

**Sooooo, sorry this took so long plz don't kill me!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN 'AOT' OR 'MILK IT' IN ANY WAY! ONLY THE LYRICS**

**Levi: **

Clean this place up you shitty brats

Don't get into any fights

You all need to clean up your acts

Better have it to my standards

Windex is!

On sale!

Some say going on missions is suicide

Lost the point, I'm by your side

Blue left wing, Right wing, White wing

Push through, can't be greiving

Ugly faces!

Cutting through meat!

Protecter of Humanity

Glidning fast, Past unsantitary

Don't care if it's a birthday

I lost my squad, still in recovery!

**XXXXXXxxxxxxxxOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOOxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXX**

**It starts off with Levi's germiphobia/clean freakishness, goes into fighting for humanity, then into his squad's death...**

**It makes sense. Right!?**


	18. Monster

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'AoT' or 'Monster' only the lyrics**

**P.S. This is about Eren and his titan form. Who else did you think it was gonna be? Have you even listen to this song?**

**Eren:**

The scary side of me

You barely ever see

I try to cage it

But I can't control it

So get far away from me

The beast it's ugly

There's so much rage

And I can't control it

They're scratching on the walls

Breaking through, Caused my home to fall

I bite my thumb

And think of an objective

Hiding underneath my skin

It's in my body, in my head

Doesn't anybody care? It's not fair

Make it end!

It's not that deep within

Just beneath the skin

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I hate what I can become

Then the looks and names begun

Why does everyone treat me like a monster?

I, I feel like a monster

I, I am a monster

My secret side I found out

Now everyone looks down

I try to fit in

But I can't control it

Cause if I let it out

I would be killed, no doubt

Why was I ever given this curse?!

It's not that deep within

Just beneath the skin

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I hate what I can become

Then the looks and names begun

Why does everyone treat me like a monster?

I, I feel like a monster

I, I am a monster

It's not very active at dark

It's teeth are razor sharp

I can't escape my fate

Part of my soul

Part of my heart

When I die will someone weep?

Maybe it's just a bad dream

Or maybe it's inside of me

Stop this monster!

It's not that deep within

Just beneath the skin

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I hate what I can become

Then the looks and names begun

Why does everyone treat me like a monster?

It's not that deep within

Just beneath the skin

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I hate what I can become

Then the looks and names begun

Why does everyone treat me like a monster?

I, I feel like a monster

I, I am a monster

I, I am a monster

I, I am a monster

**XXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOOOOxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXX**

**There, there Eren *pats Eren's back* Us fangirls/fanboys still love you~**


	19. Survive and Fight

**I am such a bad person. I'm so sorry for forgetting about this story and this account. So, to make it up to you guys, I'll be doing all the requests that I have gotten plus two more songs all in one night!**

**Disclaimer: 'Muse' and 'Aot" do NOT belong to me**

**Number One: ****Survival**** by ****Muse**

*screams*

Fight, fight life

And I'm gonna win

Yes, we're gonna win

I'll light the fuse

And I'll never lose

And we fight, survive

(We kill, To do)

Whatever it takes

Though most are dead

I'll never forget your face

And I'll give my life and strength

To defend the human race

Yes, I am aware

(That I might not make it)

I need to stay alive

I can never forgive

Vengeance is soon mine

And I'll never give up

Because I choose to thrive

Yeah, we'll win

Life (So precious)

Like a flower

Can easily be devoured

But I fight

I will be the key

That people need

I chose to move on

(But never will I forgive, what they did)

Whatever it takes

I will keep others safe

Because I will survive

And I dedicate my heart

To those are too weak to

(Fight, fight, fight, fight, win, win, win, win)

Yes we're gonna win

**This song was so hard to convert to an AoT parody. This song is like the Survey Corps or Scout Regiment's theme song. Jeez... but still good!**


	20. Class of 104th

**Number 2: Class of '86 by Nirvana**

**Disclaimer: 'Class of '86' and 'AoT' are not mine**

Reiner ***towards Christa/Historia*:**

Bertl, I'd like to do her

Marry her and have kids

Make sure it doesn't slip, but hope she gives me a handjob

(Humina, humina)

Jean ***towards Mikasa :**

I got so sick of Yeager's shit, punch him square in the nose

Got beat up

Mikasa

She's hot though

Yeager and I had to clean, Mikasa touched his sleeve and I got pissed!

Ymir ***towards Reiner*:**

Historia is mine

We have a future

We fit the class

We'll contemplate on

Who has a better chance

Eren ***towards Jean*:**

Spreading mind games?

You're a perverted horse face

You're just the same

Cowards stuck in a cage

Clone!

Clone!

Clone!

Clone!

Someone random:

I saw you yesterday

104th rules

Did you what the locals said?

"The Survey Corps are a bunch of lazy fools"

Titan picked me up

And he chomped

And I went

Oh my God. It hurts so much all I could do is scream

"I swear I want to help make humans live!"

Ymir ***towards Reiner*:**

Historia is mine

We have a future

We fit the class

We'll contemplate on

Who has a better chance

Eren ***towards Jean*:**

Spreading mind games?

You're a perverted horse face

You're just the same

Cowards stuck in a cage

Done!

Done!

Done!

Done!

x2


	21. The High Road

**Number 3: The High Road by Three Days Grace**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'The High Road' or 'AoT'**

I screamed that I was hurt

Bleeding all over

I was completely lost

And I had toppled over

There's times I have stayed alive for you

There's times I almost died for you

There were times life never mattered

Will you help me back on my feet?

Or ill you let me be burried six-feet deep?

Will you straighten me out?

Or will you turn the other way around?

I'm in the low road now

I'd like to take the high road out

I'll do whatever it takes

To keep fighting with no doubt

Living in the dark

Being a monster

You have hope in me

Break free like a bird from this cage

There's times I have stayed alive for you

There's times I almost died for you

There were times life never mattered

Will you help me back on my feet?

Or ill you let me be burried six-feet deep?

Will you straighten me out?

Or will you turn the other way around?

I'm in the low road now

I'd like to take the high road out

I'll do whatever it takes

To keep fighting with no doubt

We'll I'm not gonna throw my life away

Don't wanna make a wrong choice, wake up to it all gone. Gone!

The worst part is looking back and knowing

Something could've been done

Will you help me back on my feet?

Or ill you let me be burried six-feet deep?

Will you straighten me out?

Or will you turn the other way around?

I'm in the low road now

I'd like to take the high road out

I'll do whatever it takes

To keep fighting with no doubt

I'll do whatever it takes

Not to be seen as a monster at all


	22. Do you wanna get those documents?

**Based on the fan made book 'No Regrets.' If you haven't already, go read it.**

**Number 4: Do you want to build a snowman? by Kristen Bell in the movie Frozen**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Do you want to build a snowman?', 'AoT', or 'No Regrets'**

Isabel:

Do you wanna go steal the files?

We have to get them soon

You just never have interest in this anymore

Stop cleaning the floor

It's not even dirty

So let's just go, don't you wanna

Live in a Sina city?

C'mon just come with us!

Do wanna steal the files?

Even if we look for a while

Levi: Shut up Isabel!

Isabel: Ok, fine...

Farlan:

Don't you wanna find those papers?

Even if we look a little bit?

You're all down in the dumps

We've started talking to

Hangi and the others

(Hangi: Hey guys!)

It's even getting lonely

Without you around

Just not spending all this time!

*horse clops*

Levi:

*sigh*

I don't know what to think know

Erwin knew who we were

He said, "Enough," and I gave up

You're not here for me now

I have nothing left

Just me and myself

What am I supposed to do?

Do you wanna get those documents?


	23. Guts 'n Tears

**Hetalia... yeah!**

**Number 5: Pub 'n Go**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Hetalia's Pub 'n Go', or 'AoT' **

_Talking_

Singing

_The names Connie. But my professional name is 104th Training Corps Cadet Connie Springer of the Scout Regiment! This story is so full of angst, so enjoy me trying to be funny with song!_

Filling up my eyes are comrades pain

Tomorrow and today, bloody rain, it'll rain

But I won't stop there, I move on without fail

Heading where everyone meats, I'll hail, I'll hail

Through the blood, the blood we go. Guts and tears

Don't even have to stop. We go on for years

Do I believe in trolls? Ah ah, ah-of course!

Well, I'll just keep moving on

_*Trying to imitate Levi*_

_I'm so glad to have met you-  
That is, if you understand sarcasm!  
But let's crank a toast, shall we? What do you say, boys!?  
AYE AYE, CAPTAIN! _

_You know, people say my magic is nothing but a parlor trick…_

_Tea is much better than coffee- (*disgusted hacking*)  
But, it would taste much better with some milk…_

Why don't you take a seat, near Christa?

Ymir will give you hell, if you dare, if you dare

Eyebrows and fey, gather from near and far

On Jeans we ride to the field in CHARGE!

_C'mon ya cowards let's go_

_Let's go? C'mon let's go!_

Through the blood, the blood we go. Guts and tears

Don't even have to stop. We go on for years

Do I believe in trolls? Ah ah, ah-of course!

Well, I'll just keep moving on

Hahahahahahahahaha~

_Hanji will do tests on you!_

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH~

_Now she thinks you're a titan_

Through the blood, the blood we go. Guts and tears

Don't even have to stop. We go on for years

Do I believe in trolls? Ah ah, ah-of course!

Well, I'll just keep moving on

_Stupid, stupid, stupid… (etc.)  
Stupid TIATANS!_


End file.
